Jennie Brown
by Doc Reid
Summary: Matt and Doc must save a young woman from her deranged father while Festus has his hands full trying to catch a thief. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Jennie wiped her brow with the dingy white apron that hung around her waist. A long sigh followed as she watched her father ready the chicken for the evening meal. Her eyes longed for the hills and what lay beyond, but her father kept his eyes on her; more so since her mother died five years ago.

Jennie filled in the gaps in more than one way. How she yearn for and escape and leave that prairie house for the comfort of a real home and a real bed with a real family. One that loved her the way any teen girl should be loved. She prayed to get away from her father's clutch and his drunken ways which made her ill to think of. She stood quietly and watch birds in circled flight, freely winging in the sky. Jennie so much wanted to be there with them - anywhere but where she was at that moment.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by her father who gruffly grabbed her forearm. "You dreamin' again?!" He shook her hard and leered at her.

"No, Pa...I was..." fear flooded into her heart. He readied his back hand. "You was what?" Thomas Brown pulled his daughter even closer and squeezed her arm tight as he tried to get an answer from his daughter. His eyes were black from hate and mistrust. "You look just like yer Ma did...always looking into them hills." he shook her hard.

Jennie broke down and cried. "I was only wishin' that Ma would come back..." she continued to sob.

"Well she ain't! And you know that!" Brown barked at his only offspring and pushed her to the ground. "Now get them things hung on that line and get to cookin' supper!" He marched back to the barn to finish off the chicken. As he stepped though the open door he hollered back, "You better do right girl. If I have to tell you one more time to stop dreamin', I'll shoot you..."

Jennie slowly pushed herself off the dusty ground. Being in her late teen years she still needed a mother figure in her life. But her father made life so miserable for her mother that the woman just died one day - likely from loneliness and hate that consumed her waking hours. Jennie sighed and started to hang the laundry on the line as her father instructed - she daren't tell him she felt light headed and wished to lay down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus hummed his way down the boardwalk on Front Street toward the jail house. Doc was part way down his stairs as he watch the hill man strut by. Doc chuckled to himself knowing that when Festus Haggen had something on his mind, he'd hum until the cows came home. Now curiosity was getting the better of the town doctor and he wondered what could be so darn important that such attention was required. Doc reached the boardwalk himself and watch Festus entre the jail house. He also noted that Festus looked back over his shoulder to see that no-one was following him.

Doc straightened his back and ran his fingers of his right hand over the top of his ear. "Somethin' wrong, Doc?" Kitty spoke from behind.

Doc turned and looked Kitty in the eye. "Kinda hard to say. Did you see Festus trot by here just a moment ago?" He returned his look to the jail house.

"I sure did. Where'd he go?" Kitty stepped up beside the doctor and looked up and down the street.

Doc pointed lazily over to the red brick jail house. "He went into Matt's office. He looked pretty suspicious to me." Doc looked back to Kitty who wore an unusual look on her face. "What?" He bark.

Kitty couldn't help but laugh out loud which thoroughly exasperated the physician. "You're worse than a group of gossips!" Kitty gasped between laughs.

"Oh! Is that so?" Doc mumbled in self defence while swiping his hand across his greying moustache. "Well, if people in this town would act half normal, I wouldn't begin to think that something is in the water supply..." he grumped as he looked back to the jail house.

Kitty regained her composure and took Doc by the arm and looped her's over his. "Come on Curley, let's go see what's up." Doc adjusted his hat and curled his lip in some disapproval but went along with Kitty anyway. She smiled warmly at her friend and the two of them strolled to the law office.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennie finished with the laundry and wearily walked back to the house. The sun was hot and the air was dry; at least the darkness within the building offered shade and relief from the elements. Jennie picked up the bucket to fetch water but she doubled over in nausea. Her head began to swim so she clutched the back of a nearby chair to brace herself from falling. Her stomach churned and stomach acids burned in her throat. Panic swept over the young woman as she heard her father approaching the house.

Jennie pulled herself together and drew in a deep breath. She knew what her condition was, but she couldn't tell her father. At least not yet. The moment had to be just right - to bring him to his knees and to get her out from under his clutch.

"How's that supper comin'?" Brown bellowed through the door from the water trough.

Jennie wiped her forehead with a damp cloth and walked to the door with the pain. "It's comin' just fine, Pa." Slowly she stepped past him to the water pump and filled the bucket. "I'll call you when it's ready..." she hurried back into the house.

"That girl is more a mystery every day. Dust from this prairie musta filled her head..." Brown ran a wet cloth over his face and headed back to the barn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc and Kitty stopped in front of the jail house and while talking to Kitty Doc opened the door, not noticing that a small group of his friends were standing around the little table at the centre of the room which held a cake and candles. Kitty smiled and motioned with her head for Doc to stop talking and look into the room. The doctor's jaw dropped. "Good heavens!" He stammered as he stepped down into the room.

Festus removed his hat and stepped forward. "A little birdie told us it was your birthday today, Doc!" the hill man's eyes twinkled at his friend.

Doc was speechless. Then he looked back to Kitty who only shrugged and smiled in a devious manner. "I just wonder who that little birdie might be..."

Kitty laughed and pat her old friend on the back. "I doubt I could _ever_ pull the wool over your eyes."

Doc muttered a pshaw as he moved closer to the table and looked at the marshal, the hill man and Sam. "Well, this certainly is a surprise. Thank you!" Doc pikced up the knife and was about to cut the cake. "Doc! Ya can't cut the cake 'til ya blow out the candle, and ya can't blow our the candle 'til ya make a wish!"

Doc looked at Festus. "Are there any more rules I otta know about for my birthday?"

Festus started to shake his head no but stopped and leaned forward. "Yer not suppose ta tell no one yer wish or it won't come true..."

Doc ran his hand over his moustache. Oh, don't you worry...that happened about a year ago when you decided to stay in town..."

Festus huffed. "Darned ol scutter. Make yer wish!"

Matt, Kitty and Sam laughed at the two as Doc finally drew a breath and blew out the candles then promptly said to Festus, "Are you satisfied now?"

Festus watched the doctor skilfully cut the cake and place the pieces on the plates set out on the table. "Doc?"

"What is it Festus?"

"How old are ya?"

Doc almost dropped the knife. "You never ask a person their age!" he barked.

"I know that...but I was jist wondering when you got to a particular age if you was gonna stop doctorin'.." Festus tried to continue but Doc cut him off. "You'll be the first one to know when I'll stop doctoring...I'll be on your doorstep with a bill collector at my side to collect my millions from you!"

Festus looked at everyone quite sheepishly. "I guess ya better keep doctorin' then..." Even Doc couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennie had set the table and layed the dinner out on platters, just she'd done time and time before and watched her mother do. She knew that the dishes didn't matter, nor did the setting, it was the food that mattered. Her fear was that she had forgotten something or that perhaps she was just off with seasoning the food. She tried everything to ensure it met the standards her father expected. Anything to avoid confrontation from him that would cause him to drink himself into another angry binge and only she knew what generally followed that. She shuttered with the though of her father mauling her yet again and one on for miles to help her.

"Pa! Dinner is ready..." Jennie half heartedly yelled out the door toward the barn. Deep down he had hoped that the stallion hand trampled him to death. In her mind that was the only way she felt that she could escape the hell her father had brought upon her since her mother died.

Thomas Brown stood from sharpening the scythe and hung the tool on a peg near the door. He slowly walked to the water trough and splashed his hands in the cool water before pouring a ladle of the liquid over his head to wash away the sweat. With a quick wipe of the cloth he entered the house and quietly sat at the table and waited for Jennie to fill his plate.

Jennie wasted no time and scurried to cut the chicken and place large pieces of the meat on her father's plate. She watched him in disgust as he rapidly chewed on a slice of bread with his mouth open. Slight nausea swept her again and she felt flushed. Once she had filled her Pa's plate she sat plated a small amount of the food onto her own plate. Her father watched her. "What's the matter with the food?" he barked noting the little amount on his daughter's plate.

"Nothin' Pa. I'm just not hungry that's all..."

"What's the matter with ya?"

Jennie sighed. "I think it's the summer heat. That's all." Yet she knew that she was lying.

Brown huffed. "You women folks are strange ones. Your Ma was just the same when summer came." Somehow he failed to understand that it was just as hot in the house most of the time with the wood stove for cooking as it was outside. He never did bother to build the summer kitchen like he said he was going to.

"I'll go fetch Doc, after I'm finished." Thomas chewed on another piece of bread. "Don't need no sickly people around my place, even if they are kin..."

Jennie drew a deep breath. She knew that there was no way for her to avoid the unavoidable. She resigned to the fact and hoped that if Doctor Adams had his wits about him, he'd take her back to town with him and away from the hellish farm and her father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat next to Kitty as they listened to Festus give a one man solo of a hill man's song about lost loves or cows or, well, they weren't too sure but it was enjoyable. Matt smiled from where he sat at on the corner of his desk. With Festus finally winding up Kitty clapped and Doc followed. "Well, Festus. Looks like you have two followers for your music." Matt winked at Kitty.

"Ah, foot, Matthew. I ain't that good a singer. But if you ever heard me and my ol' uncle Heckle, why the two of us could bring the cows in!" Festus said proudly.

"I'm surprise it don't drive em away!" Doc chirped followed by a swat from Kitty.

Festus just made a face at his old friend then muttered, "You couldn't sing yer way out of a wet paper sack..."

Doc was about to say something when Thomas Brown opened the door. Matt stood and waited for the farmer to talk. "Doc. I want you to come out to my place and look at Jennie. She ain't doing good."

Doc stood and walked toward the man in the doorway. "What's wrong with her?"

"Don't know. That's yer job, ain't it?" Brown started to back out of the office to leave and Doc followed. "I'll have to get some things from my office. I'll meet you out there..."

Brown nodded and hurried off just as quickly as he arrived.

"Doc?" Matt stood behind his physician friend. "Want me to go with you?"

Doc turn and ran his right hand across his moustache and chin. "No, Matt. I best do this alone. He's a strange one, that's fer sure..." Doc looked back out to the street to watch Thomas Brown ride out of town on his wagon. "Best get going." Doc said as he left for his office. "I'll talk to you later."

Kitty, Matt and Festus exchanged odd looks. They knew what kind of man Thomas Brown was and deep down they all hoped for the best for Jennie.


	4. Chapter 4

Festus walked out on to the board walk and watched the doctor pull his rig out into the street. The hill man shook his head knowing full well that his older friend worked hard for a living. He watched Doc climb into the buggy and with a flick of the reigns old Popcorn jerked the buggy forward.

The hill man then continued up the street only to stop and watch as a new couple to Dodge argued about something. What he wasn't sure, but they weren't overly serious either. In fact he found them quite amusing. Then continued on up the street where his eyes caught Clay Williams. He watched the young boy like a hawk.

Meanwhile, the couple that Festus just passed stood on the boardwalk in front of the general store. "Jim...I don't know how we're going to make it to your father's place up north if we don't have food. And just look at this wagon!"

"Well," he hesitated slightly, "we don't have much money left, and what we do have, we'll need for the rail passes." he lifted his hat and scratched his forehead then plopped the hat back down onto his head. "I could try to find a job, I'm sure, but I don't know if anyone here is willing to hire someone for only a few weeks." Jim looked around and wiped the back of his neck with the hanky he pulled from his back pocket. He was a farmer at heart and didn't mind hard work in the least, but the trek to his new home was becoming more than he'd thought.

"We have to do something. I don't think I could spend another year out on this prairie." Marie O'Connor sighed.

"Me neither." Jim agreed.

"I'll try and get us some food." Marie smiled.

"And just how do you intend on doing that? Steal it?" Jim said slightly sarcastically.

Marie huffed. "Well...if I have too!"

Jim chuckled. "You couldn't steal anything. You'll get caught!"

Marie tightened her lips. "We'll see about that..." She said before she turned away from her husband who just laughed behind her. More then ever she wanted to prove that she could do it...steal something -anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus followed young Clay Williams down Front Street, knowing full well that the youngster was up to no good. The hill man tried to catch him several times during the weeks before and it seemed that the child was more aloof than the part-time deputy gave him credit for.

Young Clay entered the general store and Festus was only a few feet behind. Marie on the other hand, had her carpet bag wide open and ready to drop the squash into the sack when Festus bumped into her causing her to jump and almost throw the squash out on to the street. "Oh! Pardon Ma'am! I'm terribly sorry!" Festus said as he scrambled to catch the run away gourd.

Jim burst out laughing as Marie rolled her eyes and covered her face with her hands. She then peeked out and looked over to her husband with more determination then ever in her eyes.

Clay Williams on the other hand perfectly execute his mission to steal the sack of flour his mother sent him for. Wilbur Jonas, the store keep, was out on the street hollering after the young thief and waving a broom.

Festus returned to the boardwalk and handed the squash to Marie while watching the youngster run away. "I sware I'll get that little pip one day..." Marie looked at the squash in her hands and smiled. In the heat of the action, no one noticed Marie and the squash. Quietly she backed away and handed it to her husband before smiling broadly at him. Jim sighed then smiled. Perhaps they did have a chance, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Doc arrived at the Brown homestead and climbed out of his buggy. Thomas Brown had arrived at the homestead just a few minutes ahead of the town doctor. He paced nervously across the veranda.

Doc climbed out of the buggy and then retrieved his medical bag. Deep down he was now wishing he did have Matt come along, but now that he was there, he had to get on with his duties. He slowly drew has right hand across his moustache and chin while walking to the house. Dust kicked up into his face - he wondered how on earth anyone could make a living out on the dusty land, and furthermore, what kept them there. He was certain to find out one way or another. Doc approached Brown who merely thumbed over his shoulder to indicate where his daughter was laying down. Doc shook his head in disappointment. He wondered if the man really cared that little about his own flesh and blood.

The physician opened the door and stepped into the darkened building. He removed his hat and hung it off the back of the kitchen chair while he strolled passed the table that sat at the centre of the main room. The door to Jennie's bedroom was slightly ajar. Doc approached and knocked gently with his knuckle. "Jennie? It's Doc Adams. Yer Pa sent for me. He said you aren't feeling too good." He waited for a reply and which came weakly. "You can come in..."

Doc carefully pushed the door open and walked into the room. Jennie sat in the rocking chair at the end of the bed. She didn't make eye contact with Doc, instead she turned her face away while nervously picking her front teeth with her thumbnail.

Doc pursed his lips and sat down on the end of the bed opposite the young woman. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

Jennie still could not bring herself to look at the doctor. Doc sighed and opened his medical bag to retrieve the stethoscope. "I'm gonna listen to your heart, if that's alright with you."

"You do what you need to Doc...I just can't face ya that's all..." Jennie sighed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Doc couldn't imagine why the young woman was acting so oddly. He started his examination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc removed his stethoscope and placed it back into his bag before he closed it. He remained looking at the black leather bag for quite a few minutes. He now knew why Jennie was acting the way she was and was afraid to ask the next question. He drew a deep breath. "I assume you know that you are pregnant." He blinked at the young woman. She nodded yes.

Doc stood and walked to the window and opened the sash to allow some fresh air in the room. He slid his hands into the back pockets of his pants and stared out the window.

"Doc?" Jennie asked from the rocking chair.

"Yes." he turned.

"Please take me with you. I mean back to Dodge." Jennie's voice wavered. "If Pa finds out..."

Doc scratched the end of his moustache and returned to where he sat on the end of the bed. "Who the father is..." was his continuation of her sentence. She just nodded. Doc blinked at her and smiled. He place a gentle hand on her's and nodded. "Sure. I'll take you back to town with me."

Thomas Brown heard the last part and stormed into the room. "What do you mean you're pregnant!" he bellowed. "Who did this to you!?" he grew more angry and pushed toward his daughter.

Jennie shrunk in the chair and Doc quickly stood up between them. The older man's eyes grew dark with his growing temper. "You lay one hand on Jennie and I'll have the marshal lock you up."

Brown scowled down at Doc. "I want to know who done her wrong..."

Jennie burst into tears and shouted, "It was you Pa! It was you!"

Doc's eyebrows rose and Thomas Brown's mouth dropped open.


	6. Chapter 6

Doc turned to the young woman who was now crying unmercifully over her outburst. She had buried her face deep into her apron - she was so ashamed of what she said, but she could no longer hide from the truth. Doc layed a gentle hand on her shoulder that shook as she sobbed.

The doctor's eyes drifted up to those of Thomas Brown. He stared at his daughter. "You little liar..." he took a step forward and Doc moved to cover Jennie. "You lay one more hand, let alone a finger on Jennie, and I sware, I break my oath and I'll tear you apart with my bare hands..." Doc growled. His thick eyebrows knit together in anger.

Brown stopped and looked down at the shorter man who stood between him and his daughter. "You would too, wouldn't you?" Brown spat out.

"You bet I would." Doc countered with a tick of his head. He glared at Brown and his hands almost gathered into fists. What he just learned from Jennie's out burst sickened him and he wanted so much to strike him down. However, Doc figured that Brown's time would come. Right now he had to care for Jennie.

Brown took a deep breath and stepped back slightly. "I suppose you believe her too. All this nonsense about me..."

Doc relaxed only slightly. "I have to take Jennie back to town with me. She can't stay out here..." his eyes blinked as he tried to get through to the farmer.

"I see." Brown turned on his heels. "You take her with you, go ahead...but mark my words, I'll be in to bring her back here real soon. She don't belong in no town!" he yelled.

"She certainly doesn't belong here either." Doc spoke softly.

The words Doc spoke angered Brown and he lunged at Doc grabbing him by the lapel of his vest. He pulled the smaller man close to his face. "I 'spose yer gonna tell me how to run my life and her's too." he pointed roughly toward his daughter. Doc composed his words carefully before he spoke, "I'm not going to tell you how to run your life. You do to your body and mind what you will. I will however, tell you that I will prevent you from running and ruining your daughter's life anymore."

Brown remained holding the doctor and with a huff he shoved him off to the side of the room into the dresser. Doc groaned as he collided with the solid wood object. He quickly pushed himself off and watched Brown. "How dare you say what you just did?!" he breathed out in anger.

Jennie looked up from her soaked apron and slowly waved her head back and forth. "It's true Pa...you just don't remember. You were blind drunk..."

Brown stepped back and shook his head. "She's lyin'...there ain't no way I would do something like that..." he glared at Doc who was just watching. Brown continued to back up toward the door. "She's my daughter...I wouldn't do that..." Brown stammered. "I'll find the man who done this..."

Doc moved to Jennie and took her hand. "I want you to pack a few things so I can take you in to Ma Smalley's so I can keep an eye on you." A slight smile curled his greying moustache. Jennie nodded and stood from the chair and started to pack a few things into her carpet bag.

Doc's attention refocused on Thomas Brown. Sadly he did believe Jennie but now he was concerned that the farmer was going to find someone else to blame for his actions. Doc just stood silently and watched as Brown moved around the main living area in his house, talking to himself. Doc shook his head in sadness and slowly pushed his hands down into his pant pockets before he returned to the bedroom to help Jennie pack.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt nodded with each word Festus spoke about the young thief, Clay Williams. "Matthew, I sware that youngin' has some sort of way of just disappearin' into thin air! Why old Jonas and I looked all over town and didn't find one tiny speck of flour. Pure-ol-e mystery at that..." Festus shook his head in bewilderment.

Matt drew a deep breath and looked at the hill man. He fought hard to hide the smile that played with his lips. "Festus. I want you to watch over things here. I'm going over to the general store and talk to Jonas myself."

"Sure thang Matthew. But if I see that little scamp, I'll be hot on his boot heels faster than a flea gets on a dog..." Festus scrunched up his right eye and glared passed the marshal and out onto the street.

Matt plucked his hat off the peg near the door and stepped up onto the boardwalk. He quickly scanned the street for the youngster in question. With a smirk on his face, Matt straightened his back and walked up the boardwalk toward Jonas' store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim and Marie O'Connor had bought a few things from Jonas and were packing them into their wagon when Marie spotted the tall marshal approaching them. "Jim! That deputy must have figured out I stole that squash! Quick, give it back to me so I can hide it back in the barrel!" Marie scrambled after her husband to the back of the wagon. Jim pulled the trap back and looked into the pile of contents within. "I don't know where I put it!" he said as peered deeper into the wagon.

"Oh, hurry, Jim!" Marie pat him frantically on the back as he crawled up and into the wagon - he now practically covered by the tarp.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. Is there a problem?" Matt stood tall above Marie and adjusted his hat back on his head as he watch the wiggings from under the canvas cover.

"Uh...no. No there's no problem at all, is there Jim darling?!" She gently took hold of his leg as he crawled further under the tarp.

"Sure...I mean. Whatever you say..." Jim sputtered.

Matt looked to the covered wagon and the voice coming from within. "You're new here in town." he looked back to Marie.

"Yes. Well, really we're just passing through. My husband has been given his uncle's farm, up north..." she smiled and was quite animated with her manners.

"I see. Well, hope you find what you're looking for in your wagon, and get a chance to enjoy Dodge while you're here." Matt smiled and turned away. "Why thank you marshal...thank you." Marie sighed and lifted the tarp only to peer into the eyes of her husband who held the squash firmly in his hand.

"And where would you like this?" he clipped.

Marie pursed her lips and snatched the gourd from him. "I'm not giving it back now." She smiled broadly and held her head in the air. Jim on the other hand sagged under the trap. Marie could hear his sigh from the boardwalk which caused her to smile even broader. Her mind was now set on something bigger. After all as squash was just a squash.


	8. Chapter 8

Doc set Jennie's carpet bag carefully down on the floor of his buggy then gently pushed it under the seat. He took Jennie, who stood next to him, by the forearm and assisted her up into the rig, all the while he felt the angered look he was getting from the veranda; the one Thomas Brown was giving him. Doc did his best to ignore the man as he walked around the buggy and slowly climbed up into the seat himself.

"I warn you Doc. You take Jennie away from here and there'll be consequences!" He barked while shaking his pointed finger at the two of them, as Doc shook his head then sighed while flicking the reigns jolting Popcorn forward with the rig toward Dodge. Jennie clutched the metal frame that supported the canopy over the buggy with both hands. "He means what he says, Doc." she trembled.

Doc said nothing at first and then when they were about a half mile away from the Brown farm he spoke, "If he plans to come to Dodge to get you, or find someone else to blame, Marshal Dillon will make sure he doesn't. Mark my word on that." Doc looked at the yong woman and ticked his head with a winked, knowing full well Matt was not going to take this news lightly. If it sickened him the way it did, he knew his marshal friend would be willing to have a round or two with the farmer. Doc wasn't sure how he was going to even broach the subject without igniting anger in everyone. What Jennie claimed her father did was despicable and worthy of punishment. But was she telling the truth or was it just away to get away from the farm? Doc knew. Sadly he saw it in her eyes and remotely in her father's hate-filled eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Wilbur Jonas talked at length about the rash of robberies that the merchant was victim too, and all seemed to point to Clay Williams and his mother. Matt had to agree with Festus on one fact - the youngster was a hard one to catch.

"I'll talk you later Jonas." Matt's deep authoritive voice spilled out on to the street. The O'Connors watched the marshal leave and even tip his hat toward them. "Marie!" Jim whispered and yet yelled at the same time while trying to wave his wife toward him. "You can't steal anything else! You'll be caught for sure." He took her hands in his and tried to plea with his wife.

Marie pulled her hands away and placed them firmly on her hips. "You dared me I couldn't do it and all I got us was a squash. Now I just want something more...maybe from the butcher this time..." she smiled before winking.

Jim sank within himself and sighed while rolling his eyes upwards to the sky. "I've created a monster!" as he watch Marie walk across Front Street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt was just about to entre the Long Branch Saloon when he noted Doc's buggy coming up the dusty main street of Dodge. His lips pursed as he looked from Doc to his passenger. The marshal tried to think what could be wrong with the Brown girl if Doc was bringing her into town with him. The tall marshal walked over to the buggy as Doc stopped it at the foot of the staircase that lead up to his office.

"Doc." He tipped his hat to the young woman.

"Ph, hiya Matt." Doc said as he lowered himself to the ground. "You know Jennie Brown, don't you?" Doc now had moved to assist the young woman out of the buggy.

"You're pa is Thomas, isn't it?" Matt looked at the girl. He noted her red eyes. Jennie only nodded. Doc indicated to Matt that he'd talk to him later then gently placed his arm around her shoulders to lead her up to his office for a more thorough examination. As they got part way up the stairs, Doc looked down to the marshal who was watching with great interest. "Matt, could you see that Ma Smalley has a room for Jennie? She's going to stay in Dodge awhile."

Mat nodded, "Sure Doc. Sure." The marshal turned slowly away and headed for the boarding house as per Doc request.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt walked up the boardwalk and stopped in front of the Long Branch Saloon. He decided to enter and see if Kitty knew what was going on with Jennie Brown. Kitty was at the far end of the long bar, looking over her books as Matt stepped up beside her and adjusted his hat back on his head.

"Oh, hi Matt. Coffee?" she barely looked up to the tall law man.

"No. Maybe later." the marshal's voice seemed a little flatter than normal.

"Well. You sure sound chipper." Kitty blinked at Matt with her long eye lashes in a sarcastic manner. "What's up cowboy?" she asked as she closed her ledger.

Matt leaned on the bar and looked at Kitty hoping she held some small answer. "Do you know anything about Thomas Brown and his daughter Jennie?"

Kitty thought for a moment. "Not much. Thomas comes in here now and again to buy drinks and usually leaves with a bottle for home. Why?" Kitty grew more interested in Matt's question.

"I don't know...yet." Matt stood straight. "Doc just brought Jennie in to town. He's got her up in his office right now. She looked pretty upset with something."

Kitty shrugged slightly, "Well, she a young woman and misses her mother. I'm sure she just must be having a bad time of it." Kitty offered.

"I thought so too, Kitty. But there seems to be something else. Even Doc seemed a little distressed." Matt crooked his mouth in thought.

"What are you implying, Matt?" Kitty looked quite upset.

"I don't know. Why don't you got up to see Doc. Maybe Jennie could use something..." Matt started to leave. "Where are you going Matt?" Kitty called out after him. "Doc asked to have ma Smalley set a room aside for Jennie. He want's here in town for a while." With that, Matt popped through the swing doors of the saloon and back onto the street. Kitty's eyebrows knitted together as she stepped from the bar, wondering what all this was about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc closed the door that lead into his back room, where Jennie sat for the time being. His examination revealed exactly what he thought at first out at the Brown homestead. He slowly shook his head as he stepped to his desk and dropped the stethoscope onto the desk. With a calculated motion of his left hand he drew his fingers across his graying moustache.

Kitty opened the door into the doctor's office which shook Doc from his thoughts. "Doc? You okay? You look terrible." Kitty moved quickly to her friend and made him sit in his chair. He said nothing for the longest of time, even after watching Kitty sit in the chair next to the roll top desk. "Doc. Matt asked me to come up here. He said that Jennie Brown was in some sort of distress..."

Doc shook his head, "It's just not right..."

"Oh...Doc. She isn't..." Kitty thought the young woman had died.

"Heavens no...It's worse." Doc sighed. He couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Worse? Doc? What's worse than death?" Kitty held her old friend's hand.

She's...she's..." Doc still couldn't say. He stood and pulled his hand from Kitty and forced both his hands firmly into his pant pockets. Kitty was quick out of her chair and joined the doctor near the examination table. "Doc, what is going on?"

Doc slowly turned to Kitty and his eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Kitty. The most special moment of her life...he did it...in a drunken rage...Jennie is..." Doc gulped and choked down the growing anger in his voice, "she two months pregnant..."

Kitty gasped and covered her open mouth with her hands. "Oh, the poor thing. Does Matt know this?"

Doc shook his head no. "I don't know how I'm going to break it to him..."

A booming voice from the open door asked, "Break "_what_" to me Doc?" Matt stood with his thumbs tucked tightly behind his gun belt buckle. His frame filled the door. Doc stepped back slightly at the sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty moved close to Doc who quietly stood next the examination table. Matt moved further into the room. "Doc. What are you hiding from me? I saw the look on your face when you brought Jennie Brown up here. Tell me." Matt's low voice seemed more authoritative than normal.

Doc looked to Kitty and asked her to go it to be with Jennie. Kitty nodded and left the room pulling the door gently behind her. Doc watched and waited until the door was closed. "Matt. Come with me..." The doctor sensed that the lawman was growing weary of waiting to hear about what was going on at the Brown homestead. "Let me buy you a drink..." Doc said as he slipped passed the tall marshal and out the door - he heard the marshal sigh.

Matt followed the physician down the stairs and over to the Long Branch before he took hold of the smaller man's shoulder, stopping him from entering the saloon. "Doc. I've had enough of this. Now tell me!" Matt barked.

"Well, if you don't want that drink, I sure as hall do." Doc said gruffly and pulled away from Matt the entered the building. Matt didn't like the doctor's tone and followed him through the swing doors. Doc had already ordered a bottle and two glasses from Sam was heading to a table at the far back end of the room. Matt's eyes narrowed and slowly he followed after his old friend then settle quietly in the chair next to him. A few moments past and neither man spoke. Matt broke the silence. "It must be some problem. That's your second drink."

Doc huffed. "To be honest with you Matt...I...I just don't know how to tell you." Doc finished his second drink and poured one more for himself and one for Matt.

"Maybe you should just say it." Matt's voice was now filled with concern.

Doc nodded. "Sure. Just say it. That would be pretty insensitive on my behalf." Doc starred at his glass and sighed.

"It might be, Doc, but you just can't keep going on like this." Matt poked his finger forward to the bottle on the table. "Now what is wrong?"

"Matt..." The doctor lifted his sad eyes to his friend, "I'll tell you, but have to promise me something first."

Matt pushed the hat back on his head. "That bad, huh?" He watched the doctor nodded. "Okay. What?"

"I want you to promise that we'll work on the solution together. I mean, I don't want you to get all fired up and head out to talk to Brown by yourself." Doc hoped that matt would agree.

The marshal scratched his forehead. "Okay. Sure. You know you really have me wondering right now." His eyes locked onto the old physician's crystal blue eyes. All Matt could see in them was deep sadness. "Now what is it, Doc?"

Doc sighed. "Matt. Jennie is about two months pregnant..."

Matt said nothing at first. He couldn't understand why the doctor was so distraught over a young woman being pregnant. "Doc. I'm not following you. Jennie's an attractive, young woman. I'm sure he has a boy or two interested in her..."

"No. Her father wont allow that. You know that as well as I do." Doc looked back at this glass almost ashamed to say what he had to tell the marshal. "She told me that her father came home blindingly drunk one night..."

Matt gasped at Doc's forearm. "Doc. Are you saying that he raped her? His own daughter?" Doc could only nod. The words were too painful to say. Now Matt knew why the doctor asked him to help him in his own way. Matt's anger was wild and deep within him. His jaw muscles flexed against his tightened lips. He slowly release Doc's arm and stood. "I'll be in my office. I'm sure you'll want to get Jennie settled in at Ma's. When you're through, I want to finish this conversation." His voice was flat and hiding the anger that crept up his throat. Slowly he turned and left. Doc remained at the table and finished his drink. He could feel all eyes on him.


	11. Chapter 11

Festus had just finished his coffee and stepped out onto the boardwalk. He thought he just saw Clay Williams enter the livery stable - the hill man's curiosity got the best of him as he stepped off the wooden platform and onto the dusty street. His attention was so focussed on the open door to the stable that he failed to see Matt marching toward the jail house.

The hill man proceeded toward the stable and his mouth dropped open. Little Clay was leading ruth from his stall. Festus balled his hands into fists and stormed into the livery with his large spurs jangling. Clay let loose of the reigns and tried to dodge passed the deputy but Festus was lightening fast and grabbed the youngster by the scruff. "And jist where do you think yer headed? I saw you trying ta steal ol' Ruth..."

Clay wasn't about ti give into the deputy as he wriggled and kicked at Festus. "Now you jist stop that!" the hill man hollered as Clay landed two or three solid kicks into Festus' shins. By now a small group including Hank had gathered around them. "Problem, Festus?" Hank asked with his barbitone and husky voice.

Clay stopped kicking and just stood next to Festus who still held the child's collar in his clenched hand. "Ya might say that, Hank. Maybe you orta be stayin' put so bandits don't try and take off with a fella's mule..." Festus was thoroughly sarcastic.

Hank walked into the livery and looked at the youngster. "He tried to take Ruth did he?"

"Caught him read handed. And ifin I can prove it, he also took a whole bag of flour from Jonas earlier today!" Festus added and extra shake. "Let me go!" Clay yelled. "My Ma will skin you alive!"

Festus wheeled the child around so that they were looking at each other. "Oh, she would, would she?" And with that, Clay swiftly kick Festus one more time in the shin which caused the hill man to jump and loose control of the child who burst out onto the street and disappeared down an alley. Festus parted his way through the small crowd and limped out to the street. He was so furious he pulled his hat off and angrily threw it to the ground in a huff. "Ah, fiddle sticks!" was all he could muster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim O'Connor sat on the buck-board holding the reigns in his weathered hands. "Just buy a chicken." he tried convincing Marie not to try and steal the bird from the butcher. "I want something more than a squash and a few strips of bacon. That's all we can afford right now, isn't it?" Marie looked up to her husband.

"Yes. That's all right now. But just wait a day or two. I sent a letter to my brother and asked for a small cash advance. If we can stay here long enough it'll arrive, and then everything will be just fine. Please. No more steelin'." he begged of his wife.

Marie stood and contemplated Jim's request. "Well, I'm not about to starve while I wait. If I can just get us a chicken..." Jim rolled his eyes and placed the palm of his hand on his forehead. "So help me, if you get caught..."

"Oh. I see. First you tell me that I wouldn't make a good thief and now that I managed to get us a squash, you tell me I have to stop?" Marie question.

Jim leaned over the side of the wagon. "It was _only_ a _squash_!" he whispered to his wife.

"What's squash without a chicken?" Marie countered as she turned and walked into the butcher shop. Jim watched her from the wagon as she moved around the store. The butcher was busy with two other partons and made a quick acknowledgement to Marie that she'd be next tended too. Marie nodded and looked out the window to her husband and then waved to him with an air of coolness. She then walked over and lifted the freshly slaughtered chicken down from the hook and set it on the counter. Marie noticed that the butcher was still busy so she moved over to the cured hams and held one in her hands when the unspeakable happened.

Clay Williams bolted through the door and grabbed the chicken. As he left the two other women in the shop screamed while the butcher picked up his clever and ran passed Marie knocking the ham into her basket and spilling her to the floor.

Having lost sight of the young thief, the butcher returned and helped Marie to her feet and apologised over and over again. He even handed her a half dozen eggs. Marie adjusted her bonnet and dress before leaving the shop. She looked up to Jim who clearly was caught between emotions: fear and awe...


	12. Chapter 12

Doc stood at the door to his office and drew a deep breath. He knew that Matt was only a spark away from discharge and that Thomas Brown was mere inches away from the end of his life if Matt got a hold of him in his current state. The whole situation was a mess - including what to do with Jennie before, during and after she had the baby. She couldn't return home; that was a given.

Doc grabbed the door knob and turned it, pushing the door open to the empty room. The doctor walked slowly in and rested both hands on the examination bed and held his head low in thought. After a few minutes he called for Kitty. "Kitty? Can I see you for a moment?" His voice was velvet and low.

Kitty heard him through the door and her ears picked up on his subtle tone. She knew something wasn't right and that Doc was quite concerned about something. "Jennie, I'll be right back. Doc wants to see me. You just finish dressing and We'll get you over to Ma Smalley's and help you settle in..." Kitty's eyes held hope for the young woman that looked up from the edge of the bed. "Thank you Miss Russell. I don't know how I can repay you and Doc. Pa is gonna be awfully angry with me...and Doc 'cause he took me from the farm."

Kitty continued to smile. "You let us worry about those things. Right now you need to take care of yourself!" She blinked her thick eyelashes. "Now you just get ready for Ma's" as kitty prepared to leave the room Jennie started to redress and get ready for her move. Kitty opened the door to the office and stepped through, closing it behind her once again. He was somewhat startled at Doc's demeanor. He leaned forward n the examination table and looked terrible. "Doc? You okay?" She approached.

Doc nodded yes before his eyes lifted to her's. "Yes. But I'm also afraid, too."

Kitty moved closer and placed her arm around the doctor's shoulders. "Why Doc?"

"Oh, Kitty, I had to tell Matt about this." he ticked his head in a familiar way before continuing, "He was livid..."

Kitty tightened her arm over the doctor's weary shoulders. "If you want, I'll talk to Matt." she smiled.

Doc pat and hand on her's that rested on his shoulder. "I know you would, but I can't ask that of you." he sighed, "He want's me to come to the office after I get Jennie settled at Ma's. He sure was angry about this..."

"Yes, I'm sure he is. Things like this don't rest lightly with Matt. You know that." Kitty looked to the door that lead to the back room.

"Yes. I know full well that he doesn't take this lightly. I've see similar cases and I know what Matt is capable of doing..." Doc's crystal blue eyes lifted to Kitty's. "That's what I'm afraid of..." Doc pushed Kitty gently away. "Go and get Jennie and we'll take her to Ma's."

Kitty merely nodded and headed to the door and knocked gently before opening it. "Ready?" she asked Jennie.

"I am Miss Russell. But I can't help wondering what Pa is gonna do...'specially to Doc. My Pa can hold such a powerful grudge..."

Kitty smiled to hide her own fears. "Don't fret. Marshal Dillon will be here and he knows how to handle your Pa." She stepped forward and looped her arm around the young woman. "Now let's get you settled in at Ma Smalley's." The two women left the room and headed to the door from the office. Doc was there to open it and follow them down the stairs and across the street. In the back of his mind, Doc replayed the words he over heard from Jennie - "'specially to Doc." His eyes watched up and down the street for Thomas Brown.


	13. Chapter 13

Doc reached the door of the boarding house and opened it and allowed the two women through before stepping through himself. Ma Smalley had just walked out from the kitchen. "Well hello Kitty. Doc." she smiled warmly and then her eyes rested on Jennie. "Who do we have here?" she then looked to Kitty for the answer. Kitty was about to answer but Doc cut in. "Ma, this is Jennie Brown. I hope that you could find a room for her for awhile." Doc smiled. "Kitty, here, will fill you in on the rest. Right now, I have to see Matt."

Kitty noticed the edge in Doc's voice. "You okay, Doc?"

Doc nodded and blinked his eyes indicating that he'd be just fine and for Kitty not to worry about him. However, deep down he, himself was concerned about Matt. He knew that the marshal wanted to see Thomas Brown and then likely he wanted to beat the daylights out of him for what he did to his own daughter.

Kitty tightened her hug on Jennie as she knew that the young women was equally worried about the events that may follow her coming to Dodge against her father's demands. There was no telling what he might do if he gets liquor into himself they way he did the night he raped her. She shuttered and her stomach churned. "Miss Kitty. I need to lie down a spell. All of a sudden I don't feel well." Kitty smiled at her and then watched Ma move down a hallway. "Bring her here Miss Kitty. She can take this room." Ma opened the door and stepped next to the bed pulling the covers back. "Here you go Miss Brown." Ma walked back to the door ready to leave when Kitty stopped her. "Ma, I'll get Jennie settled and then come a see you, okay?

"Sure, Kitty. I'll be in the kitchen." Ma smiled again and looked down at the young woman. Troubled thoughts filled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stepped out to the boardwalk and scratched his ear. He drew a deep breath and then set off down the street to the marshal's office. He was still unhappy with himself and the way he handled the way he told Matt the news. In hindsight he was certain that he could have been more diplomatic if he was only given the time, however, Matt wanted to know then and there.

The physician crossed one alley and stepped up to the next wooden walkway and continued his trek. All the while his crystal blue eyes scanned the street for Thomas Brown. In fact, Doc was paying more attention to those on the street and across it than in front of him. He kept walking until he bumped into something that poked him in the chest. Doc's eyes quickly darted to the man in front of him. Thomas Brown held a shotgun and aimed it right at the Doc Adams' heart.

Doc slowly looked down at the gun and then back up to Brown's eyes. "Is that how you want it, Thomas? Gonna shoot me so you can take Jennie back home for God knows what?" Doc wasn't budging an inch. His words, however, caused Brown's blood to almost boil.

"You had no right to take her away Doc! No right at all!" Brown bellowed and shoved the gun harder into Doc's chest. "Where is she?!" he demanded.

Doc remained placid. "I'm not gonna tell you. You think I'm crazy!?" He drew his hand across his moustache and deep down prayed that someone would notice the commotion and notify Matt. The best Doc could do was to stall for as long as possible without getting shot.

"You better tell me you old quack! I ain't gonna just stand around and watch some crazy sawbones wreck my family! Now talk!" Brown shoved even harder than before, this time almost knocking Doc out onto the street.

"No. No, I'm not gonna tell you where she is." Doc repeated.

This time Brown cocked the gun and pointed it at Doc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louie Pheeters ran into the jail house. "Marshal! Come quick! Someone has a gun on Doc!" Louie pointed frantically up the street.

Matt stood quickly from his chair and just as he stepped out on to the board walk there was a crack in the air - the sound of a shotgun being fired. He looked up the street only to see a huge crowd gathering. Matt's heart dropped to his stomach as he looked back at Louie who's eyes were filling with moisture. "Doc..."


	14. Chapter 14

Matt wove his way through the crowd not knowing what he's find in the middle but once he reached the core he stood back in fear of his own life.

Doc stood slightly hunched and holding the barrel of the shot gun firmly in his strong hands. He wavered the stock over his head like a club. "Thomas Brown I otta knock your head clean off your shoulders." the physician growled.

Matt looked over to Brown who stood defiantly with clenched fists leering at the doctor, "I shoulda shot you when you came to take Jennie away!"

Matt huffed and walked into the circle and looked at Doc. "You okay?" The doctor nodded and added, "I caught a few pelts in the thigh, but I'll be alright, once this menace is locked up!" he made an extra attempt to talk passed the marshal which caused Brown to take several steps forward.

Festus had heard the shot from more than a block away and finally arrived on the scene with spurs jingling. "Matthew?" He huffed as he first saw the marshal before he saw Doc with the gun and Thomas Brown glaring at each other. "What in tarnation is goin' on here?!" the hill man's eye brows crept up to his hair line as he continued to survey the scene which was totally confusing to everyone. Matt didn't say anything at first but then he slowly moved toward Doc and placed his large hand over the upper half of the shot gun. His blue eyes rested on Doc's. After a few seconds, the doctor let go of the firearm and then swallowed. Matt then turned to his sometime deputy, "Festus, take Mr Brown here over to the jail and lock him up."

"What fer?!" Brown protested.

"I'll start with this incident. How about attempted murder?" Matt glared at the man who was still staring at the doctor. "You have no proof of that..."

Matt then turned. "Festus get him out of here before I finish what Doc hasn't started."

Festus grabbed Thomas Brown by the upper arm and pushed his through the crowd as he heard the marshal asking everyone to return to their business. As the crown dissipated matt turned back to his old friend. "Come on and let's look at that leg of your's." Doc nodded and started toward his office when he stopped abruptly and looked at Matt, "Say, who's the doctor here?" he asked somewhat sarcastically. Matt pat him on the shoulder, "I was going to ask you back there who was the marshal. Guess we're even." Matt smiled. The two men continued to the doctor's office.

Doc slowed his pace and Matt took note. "Hurts, huh?"

Doc looked up to the tall law man, "You know, you should hang up that gun and toss that badge said and take up a spot in some vaudeville act. You'd do well there..." Doc looked down at his thigh and rubbed it hoping to easy the building pain. Matt shook his head, "Come on..." he hooked his arm under the doctor's to help take the weight off his injured leg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus pushed Thomas brown into the jail house and reached for the keys to unlock a cell at the back of the building. As Festus turned to opened the heavy wooden door that separated the cells from the office, Brown hit him solidly with a fist to the chin sending the hill man backward into the wood box.

Festus lay motionless.

Brown quickly searched Matt's desk and found the key for the chain that locked the rifles. Swiftly Brown unlocked the heavy paddle lock and removed a rifle. With a quick check he saw a shell in the breach. He figured that the marshal always kept his rifles loaded. Brown smiled wildly and bolted out of the door and down the street and into an alley.


	15. Chapter 15

Kitty quickly left the boarding house after she heard the gun go off. It sounded like it was closer to her, than the jail where she knew Matt had gone, so she wasn't overly concerned, yet was mildly interested in what had happened but still curious as to what had happened.

Slowly she walked along the boardwalk and watched the crowd ahead of her dispersing throughout the street and she shook her head wondering who might be upset with whom. With a slight chuckle, she assumed that it was an isolated incident. That was until her eyes caught Matt helping the doctor up the stairs to his office and she gasped. Kitty stopped dead in her foot steps for a mere moment before bringing herself to move again and check on her oldest and dearest friend's condition. Kitty clutched at the front of her long skirt and lifted it enough so she wouldn't trip as she hurried to the wooden platform at the base of Doc's staircase.

Matt helped Doc through the door and over to the examination table at the centre of the room. "Easy now, Doc..." Matt helped him to sit on the high table and helped him lift his left leg up for them to take a look at the wounds. Doc looked up at Matt with a hint of bemusement and annoyance on his face. "First Festus tries to take up doctoring, and now the marshal!? Good heavens, I'll soon be able to retire soon after all!" Doc holding back a chuckle.

"Not so fast Doc! I'm not gonna look after you if you are gonna just sit around in a rocking chair unable to move..." Kitty said from the doorway and she quickly moved into the office and looked at Doc's leg as he made a face at her last comment. "You okay curly?" Doc nodded and weakly smiled at her before used both hands to tear his trouser leg open to look at where the buckshot hit him. "Hum. Well it can't hurt any worse taking that out then it did going in..." his eyes lifted to Kitty's and Matt's. Matt made a face, "That's easy for you to say Doc, I know what that feels like both ways..."

"And what was that supposed to mean, Mr Marshal?" Doc sputtered at matt.

"Oh...nothing..." Matt tried to hide the slight grin that was pressing his lips.

"Humph." Doc grumped to the marshal before his attention turned to watch Kitty instinctively gather the equipment and trays needed to remove the lead shot from Doc's leg.

"Doc, this may not be the best time to ask you questions, but I'm going to have to face brown sometime soon and I need to know what this was about." Matt pressed for answers.

"Ol' Tom has sure gone down hill since Elizabeth died..." Doc's head hung low as he remembered what Thomas had done to Jennie, "and when I took Jennie away from there...well that must have just about tore him apart. Maybe the final straw..." Doc's eyes lifted to the marshal's. "You be careful with him, Matt."

Kitty looked up from the medical bag and over to Matt and back to Doc. So many times before she heard the doctor say those words. She swallowed and refocused her attention to Doc's leg. Once she felt that she had everything they needed, she moved a little table over beside the examination table and set everything out. She looked over to Doc's leg, "Some of them look deeper than the others. You sure you want to removed them like this?" her tone held concern.

"Well, I don't have much a choice at the moment, do I?" Doc reexamined his limb and groaned as kitty used a cotton swab to clean one of the eleven entry wounds. Doc grit his teeth as he now realized that this was not going to be easy, or comfortable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim and Marie O'Connor sat quietly at their camp just outside of Dodge. They had enjoyed the meal that Marie had prepared from her booty. Jim sipped on a coffee and stretched back into the low canvas chair. "Ya know. For a thief you sure can cook." he smiled at his wife who chuckled back. "That will teach you to tell me I can't do something!"

"Well, I never figured in a hundred years that you would actually try and steal something. Just don't make a habit of it, will ya?" Jim asked of his wife.

Marie picked up the coffee pot with a rag and refilled Jim's cup. "With the money we sent for we shouldn't have too, right?"

Jim nodded and smiled, "Right." The Jim stopped. "Did you hear something?" He pushed himself up from the chair.

Marie looked around. "No. What was it that I was supposed to hear?" she looked back at Jim wondering if he was just joking with her.

"Dunno...sounded like something in the woods..." Jim looked deeper into the thick grove of trees where he saw Thomas Brown standing. He stared at them like some animal. Jim moved to Marie and took her in his arms. "Who are you and what do you want?" for the first time since they arrived in Dodge they felt threatened.


	16. Chapter 16

Doc grabbed the sides of the examination table with his strong hands. He'd hoped that it would help him divert the pain that Kitty and Matt caused by probing for one of the lead shots. "Hold still Doc..." Matt looked over to the squirming doctor. The physician grit his teeth hard and looked down at his friends. "How many more?" his voice was filled with anguish.

Kitty looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly at the doctor. "Sorry, Doc. This ain't easy, you know." She watched her old friend plop back down on to the table and exhale a gasp. "Don't stop now. You're on a roll..." he starred at the ceiling and sweat beaded on his forehead which mixed with his unruly greying locks that hung down his brow.

Kitty was just about to dig out another shot, when the familiar jingling of spurs caught her attention. "I thought you told Festus to stay at the jail with Tom Brown..." her ryrs turned to Matt's.

"I did." Matt countered and stepped to the door and opened it to find his part time deputy leaning in the door jam. Matt grabbed him by the upper arms and pulled him into the room, "Festus, what happened?" Matt's voice caught Doc's attention and he propped himself up on his elbows.

Festus held his jaw and blood streamed though his fingers. The hill man's eyes looked up to Matt's, "That yahoo Brown plum near took my head off with his fist!"

Matt tried to look at Festus' split lip but he refused to move his hand for the time being. "Matthew. He took one of yer rifles and ran. I don't know where he got off to I was sprawled on the floor..." Festus swayed on his feet.

"Here. Sit down." Matt guided the hill man to the chair next to the doctor's desk. Once he was settled, Matt crouched over and placed his hands on his knees, "Did Brown load the rifle?"

Festus could only shrug. "I don't know Matthew. He hit me so hard I heard bells fer a moment." Matt looked over his shoulder to Doc and Kitty. By now the doctor was struggling with Kitty so he could sit and then examine his hill friend. "Now, just one second. Where do you think you're going, Doc?" Kitty halted the physician from moving from the examination table. "Well, I'm gonin' over there to look at Festus. That's where!" he barked.

"Oh, no you're not. Not until Matt and I get the rest of those pellets out of your leg. Festus will be alright, we'll keep an eye on him." And with that Kitty pushed Doc back down onto the table, gently. Doc sighed again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brown cautiously walked in to the O'Connor camp. His eyes shifted wildly as if he was about to be trapped like some hungry animal. He said nothing at first and moved slowly to the iron pot that sat next to the fire. "Smells good. What is it?" he asked gruffly.

Marie stepped forward slightly and Jim moved to her side. "It's ham and squash. I can spare some if you're hungry."

Brown's eyes narrowed at her. "Just a little. I'm kinda in a hurry..." and with that Marie stepped forward and scooped a ladle full of food onto the tin plate that she had just finished washing. "Here..." she quickly handed it off and scurried back to her husband. Jim remained silent and just studied the man. Instinctively he disliked him right off and didn't trust him much more. Jim just watched and chewed on a stem of long grass waiting for the intruder to leave their camp as quickly as he had arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

Doc squirmed under Matt's strong grip. He was surprised at his old friends strength but then he put himself in the doctor's position and could fully understand why he was wiggling to get free. Matt could only smile to himself as he watch Kitty stop what she was doing and looked at Doc, "Hold on, Doc!" Kitty ordered him to lay still, "I only have one more to remove..." she huffed and prepared to return to what she was doing.

"Oh, thank heavens above..." groaned from the table and relaxed slightly. His face was sweaty and red from holding his breath as Kitty tired her best to remove each of the small lead pellets. "How ya doing, Doc?" Matt asked slightly sarcastically and the only thing he got back in the way of an answer was a sharp look from the physician. Matt smirked and looked back to Kitty who ran her forearm across her forehead and sighed. With a final tink into the enamelled dish beside her, Kitty set the long tweezers down and without a word dabbed some disinfectant over each of the tiny red holds in the doctor's thigh. Curiosity got the best of Adams as he pushed Matt's hand away and sat to watch Kitty wrap his leg in clean white bandages. "Not bad..." he observed.

Kitty shook her head and smiled before tussling her old friend's wavy greying hair. "You should know a good job when you see one. I've had a wonderful teacher."

Doc hid his smile by swiping his right hand across his moustache and chin. He slid his legs off the side of the table and winced as the weight of his lower limb pulled on his thigh. "Here Doc..." Matt took Doc by the arm and helped him stand. "Thanks Matt." he said as he hobbled toward Festus who had long since crossed his arms and fallen asleep.

Doc stood and looked at the hill man. "How long's he been like this?" he turned to Kitty and Matt. "'Bout an hour. Why?" Kitty replied.

"Matt bring that chair over here for me will ya?" Doc indicated he wanted the little wooden chair from the other side of the wood stove. He didn't fell like sitting in his office chair - the one with the casters, he'd rather have one that was stationary.

Matt fetched the chair and placed it where Doc indicated he's like it and then the doctor slowly sat down and examined Festus' chin and lip where Brown had slugged him. He only looked at first and then gently nudged his hill man friend. "Does the marshal know you sleep through the day?"

With that, Festus jolted upwards and saw Matt standing behind Doc. He swallowed hard, "Matthew! I came up here to tell ya about that Brown fella, but you was busy with ol' Doc here and I just kinda drifted off! I don't do that like a habit er something..." he scrunched up his left eye.

Matt straightened his back and tucked his thumbs into his belt. "I should hop not.." he played along with Doc before Kitty stepped forward and looked at Festus' lip. "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! He's really hurt and you're making fun!"

"Oh, Kitty, Of course we're concerned." Doc tried to dismiss her accusation while looking over to Matt. "Well? Aren't you going after the fella that did this?" he barked at Matt.

Matt made a face and looked at the three people he called friends. "Oh. Yeah...see you later..." he said as he headed to the door.

Festus fought to get to his feet with Doc trying to make him sit still. "Matthew. You be careful. That Brown fella is as mean as a hive of bees that's be knocked off a tree limb..."

Matt nodded and adjusted his hat before opening the door of the office. He looked back over his shoulder to see Kitty's eyes following him. With a slight smile and a little wink he indicated that he'd be fine. Kitty drew her hands into a small ball in front of he belly. "See you later Matt." she weakly smiled as the tall marshal pulled the door closed behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

The O'Connors watched Thomas Brown with interest as he shovelled the ham and squash mixture into his mouth from the plate he clutched firmly in his hand - the rifle lay across his lap. His eyes darted around the camp and woods as if he was waiting for someone to spring suddenly upon him. His nerves were nearing raw and his anger towards the Dodge doctor and Jenny were building in his belly.

Every now and again Jim and Marie would exchange a glance and hoped that the intruder who entered their camp so unceremoniously would get up and leave. Marie slowly made her way to the back of the buck-board where she had place most of the washed pots and pans. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the cast iron frying pan that she placed there earlier.

"You from around here?" Brown snarled at Jim and he scooped another ladle full of the squash and ham and plopped it onto his plate.

"Nope." Jim moved slowly to his wife's side. "You out huntin' and got lost, did ya?" he continued to pick his teeth with the long strand of dried grass. He smiled uneasily at the stranger who was quaffing down the food from his plate.

Brown scowled over his dish. "None of yer business." he mumbled through a mouthful and sent a steel look towards the O'Connors.

Jim snorted. "Well, you made it my business when you came blundering in here to my camp, pointing that gun..."

Marie swatted at her husband's arm. "Don't make him any more cantankerous! He looks real mean!"

"You trying to rile me, Mister?!" Brown shouted as he stood up dropping the plate at his feet.

"Oh, good one Jim..." Marie smacked her palm against her forehead and muttered lowly to her husband who glared at her before returning his gaze to Brown.

Brown had squared himself to Jim. "Well? Now what do you have to say fer yerself?"

Jim's jaw was ridged and he glared at the man who so rudely made himself comfortable at their fire. Jim was about to step forward when out of the corner of his eye he saw an object fly by and toward the man near the fire.

Marie had flung the frying pan and it spun through the air like a discus, striking Brown squarely in the chest knocking him backwards to the ground which knocked the air from his lungs.

Jim rushed forward and scooped up the rifle and stood over Brown who gasped for air to return to his burning lungs. Brown's eyes watered in pain and yet his face still held the hate it had before. Jim looked up to his wife who was caught between relief and surprise at what she had done. "Good one, Honey!" Jim smiled broadly.

Marie could only nod while covering her mouth with both hands. Never had she felt the need to act as she did, but inside she felt really strong and good about it. She slowly removed her hands and smiled at Jim with a twinkle in her eyes.

Brown scrambled to his feet and clutched his chest. He heaved while looking at the two people before him. "Give me my rifle..."

Jim shook his head no. "You can pick this up at the Marshal's office."

Brown huffed and started to walk away and then he stopped. "After I get Doc, I'm coming back here...No-one treats me that way." His eyes narrowed and he turned quickly and left. Marie joined Jim and clutched his arm. "He won't come back will he?"

Jim pat his wife's hand. "I don't think so. I think he will self destruct first." He looked to his wife, "Can I have another cup of coffee?" Marie smiled and walked back to the fire with confidence.

Jim on the other hand looked over his shoulder. He prayed that the man was on a one way journey and never return.


	19. Chapter 19

Doc tilted his head to get a better look at what he was doing. He concentrated hard as Festus squirmed under the his hands. "Would you just sit still!" Doc barked at the hill man as he tried to finish tying a knot.

Festus wiggled again, "I will when yer through stickin' that thing in and out of my lip..." Festus just about bit Doc's finger as the old man finished with the last suture to close the deep cut on the deputy's lip that Brown gave him.

Doc shook his slightly nibbled finger and shot a glaring look to his dishevelled friend. "There. And I bet that jaw of your's hurts more than your lip. At least it isn't broken. You must have the hardest head this side of the Missouri!"

Festus looked up at this friend with a slight look of hurt on his face from Doc's comment. Gently he shook his head laying his hand carefully over his swollen jaw. "It sure does hurt, Doc..." Festus stood and looked down at Doc. A strange look washed over the hill man's face, "and when I git my hands on that mangy pole cat I'm gonna smooth out them wrinkles on his face with my own two fists..."

Doc slipped his sliver rimmed glasses off his face and carefully folded the arms to place them in the metal case. He held the case for a brief moment before tucking it into his vest pocket. His weather face wore a familiar look - one of concern for the sometimes hot-headed hill man. "You be careful. I wouldn't put anything past Tom Brown. He's a mean man and he's looking for excuses for his own doings and quite frankly, I don't even think he knows what he's doing anymore...all those years out there on that farm of his, and not making a go of it. And then with his wide dying...well, I think he's just out of his head."

Festus nodded before leaving the doctor to his own. The deputy stepped to the door and turned back to Doc who limped to his desk. "Doc? You gonna be alright, are ya?"

Doc nodded yes. "Thank you for asking. You just look out after your own self, hear me?" Doc lectured. Festus nodded and left the doctor's office closing the door behind himself. He now felt like he had two jobs. One to help the marshal round up Thomas Brown and the other to round up Clay Williams. His jaw ached so much he felt he wasn't focussed on anyone task.

Doc had stepped to his window and watch his friend leave. Satisfied that he was going to be okay, the doctor turn back to his examination table an plunked his black medical bag down. Slowly he opened it and removed the contents so he could take a quick inventory of that he needed to replace. He'd done it thousands of times and made his way around the office picking up cotton swabs from one jar, gathering bottles of pills from the cabinet and just like a bee returning to the table refilling bottles and replenishing supplies. Once he had finished, the returned all the supply vessel to their rightful place. He stopped for a moment and rubbed his leg which throbbed. Slowly Doc limped back to the table and closed the medical bag. He placed both hands over the top and stood thinking. His thoughts were about Jennie Brown. What was to become of her? Sure her father was on a path of self destruction. Who was left in Jennie's family to help her along - especially if she chose to keep the child she was now carrying. Doc sighed heavily and his strong hands clenched at the black leather bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thomas Brown grudgingly walked along a trail that lead back to Dodge. His mind was now filled with repulsion for the doctor, those people at the camp he just left, and the town marshal. How dare all of these people tell him what he should and shouldn't be doing with his land, property and family. How dare some old pill pusher take his daughter away from him - who was he to do so? How dare the marshal stand by and let that happen? Perhaps, Brown thought, a letter to the state office about Dillon would set things straight. Brown's mind roll thoughts around like endless acres of open prairies filled with tumble weeds. And the more he thought the more he hated everyone but himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Brown stood next to a shack that had sat empty for a number of years. It was one of the original houses build when Dodge was a tiny town on the edge of the western frontier. He scratched the stubble on his chin before his hand rubbed across his bruised chest. He didn't think at the time that the frying pan actually hurt him, but it did as he then picked down inside his shirt to see the red and blue bruise that was spreading across his upper chest. He grit his teeth and looked back over his shoulder toward the camp that he just walked from. Quickly his darkening eyes shifted back to Front Street where he spotted the open door of the livery stable. With calculated steps he ran to the door and stepped through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc finished some paperwork and decided to visit with Jennie before he'd have dinner at Delmonico's. With a swipe of his hand across his greying moustache, Doc picked up his medical bag. He decided that his coat and hat weren't needed so he left those on the cloak rack behind his office door. As he stepped out on to the landing he watch Festus chase after a youngster and corner him outside the general store just at the foot of his staircase. Wilbur Jonas was not far behind. He stoped to watch what was going to happen next. A look of bemusement curled his greying moustashe.

Festus grabbed the youngster and twirled him around to face one another. "Let go of me!" the child protested loudly. Festus held tight of the squirming boy, "Jonas? Is this the one who stole yer flour?"

"He sure is, Festus." Jonas stared down at the young lad. "I otta tan his hide!"

With that, Mrs Williams stormed across the street from the millenary shop, "What's the meaning of this!? Let my boy go!" she glared at Festus and then Jonas.

"Yes um..." Festus said and released the boy who quickly move behind his mother.

"Now what on earth are you two grown men picking on my little boy for?!" Mrs Williams demanded.

Festus fussed with his vest. "Ya see. Little Clay, here, wall he stole some flour from ol' Jonas here...and the other day he pinched a whole bunch of eggs too..."

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! My son would never do such a thing!"

Jonas stepped meekly forward, "I saw him with my own eyes, Mrs Williams."

Little clay was now completely hiding behind his mother. The look on her face was puzzling. "I sent him in to town to buy flour...and eggs..." she now looked hurt and slowly turned to her son. She sank down and looked the young boy in the face. "I gave you money for those things...did you steal them?"

He only nodded yes.

"Why? Why would you do that?" she whispered.

"I was saving the money so I could buy you a birthday present..." Clay began to cry and his mother pulled him tight into her chest. With an apologetic look in her eyes she looked up to Festus and Jonas. "I'll pay you later..." Both men felt awkward and turned back to the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a chuckle, Doc stepped off the boardwalk and headed across Front Street. It was a warm sunny day so he took his time knowing that Matt and Kitty were going to be talking to Jennie Brown anyway. As he shuffled along with his wounded leg, a horse and buggy charged up the street aiming right toward him. The doctor didn't see or hear it coming up behind him as his mind was on Jennie.

Festus stopped cold in his tracks as he was about to enter the general store to talk to Jonas and Mrs Williams. "Doc!!!" he yelled trying to warn his friend. The physician didn't respond. Festus looked quickly down the dusty street and knew he had just enough time to get to Doc and with that he charged out in front of the racing buggy tackling the doctor to the ground and out of harms reach with just seconds to spare.

The buggy disappeared around the corner.

Festus gently helped the doctor to sit. "You okay, Doc?"

Adams was breathless as he nodded a weak yes. "Who ever that was...was trying to run me down..." Doc said as he remained looking up the street.

"That's fer sure Doc..." Festus slowly stood and looked over to see Matt and Kitty rushing toward them.

"Doc? Are you okay?" Matt knelt next to his friend with Kitty standing over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Here...help me up."

Kitty looked at Festus with deep concern in her blue eyes. "Don't you worry none, Miss Kitty. I got a good idea who it was drivin' that buggy..." Festus then looked passed Kitty and up the street. He was now really angry.


	21. Chapter 21

Brown pulled the racing buggy to a halt in front of his house and locked the break with his foot before jumping out. He clutched his aching chest again and noted some swelling. He winced as his hand poked at the bruise - something was crack or broken. After all the cast iron skillet had some weight to it. He looked quickly down the lane wondering if anyone was following him. Satisfied that he was alone for the time being he rushed through the front door of his farm house, slamming it behind him.

Once he reached the centre of the room his eyes cast around in search of the shotgun he used to hunt with. He had hid it some years ago for safety reasons and now had forgotten for a moment what he'd done with the gun. Then his mind snapped to the answer and he hurried to the sofa and pulled it hard from the wall. There along the baseboard was the gun, wrapped in a sheet. His now shaking hand reached for the weapon and pulled it up into view. Slowly and methodically he unwrapped the dingy white sheet and held the gun in his hands. Slowly he walked to the desk and then jerked open the drawer almost spilling its contents onto the floor. His hand clutched at the box of shells. He shook it violently spilling the contents onto the desk. His eggar hand grabbed at the shotgun shells and stuffed them into his vest pocket and loaded two into the chamber. With a sigh of relief he slowly closed the desk drawer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt, Kitty, and Festus helped to sort Doc out from his near "accident". Kitty held on to his medical bag as he dusted himself off. The his eyes looked up into both of the law men that stood before him. "You know it was Tom Brown, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do Doc." Matt made a face of disapproval for the farmer that almost ran his friend down.

"I take it you'll be going out to his place..."

Matt nodded.

"Watch your back. I think he's in need of some medical help...he's just not right, Matt." Doc finished brushing the street dust off his shirt. "I don't trust him..."

"And so you shouldn't, Doc! He's taken two runs at you now!" Kitty interrupted

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and nodded. He reached out for his medical bag from Kitty who was about to give it to him. "Where you headed, Handsome?"

Doc grunted and gave Kitty a look, "If you must know, I was on my way over to see Jennie Brown."

"I'll go with you." Kitty held out her elbow for Doc to take and slowly he did.

"Doc. Kitty. I want you to stay at Ma's until I get back. I'll have Festus keep an eye out for Tom." Matt said as the two walked up the street and Kitty acknowledged.

Matt then looked to his hill man deputy. "Festus, I need you to stay alert. Watch out for Brown."

"Sure thang Matthew. I'd like ta get my hands on his carcass myself..." Festus gently rubbed his jaw. "I feel I owe him and thanks fer this..."

Matt nodded. He knew what Festus meant. "Maybe another time. Kitty and Doc are more important at the moment,"

"Shucks, I know that Matthew...I was jist sayin' that's all."

"I know you were..." Matt's eyes lifted from the hill man's to the wagon that stopped in front of the jail house. "Matthew, that's that nice couple who are going up north. What do you suppose they want with you?"

"Let's find out." Matt started down the street and greeted the couple. "What can I do for you folks?" Matt held the bridle.

"Marshal! It was terrible!" Marie blurted.

"Oh, now, Marie..." Jim tried to calm his wife. "You see marshal, we were camped just out that way and this fella came barging into our camp waving this gun at us..." Jim pulled the rifle from behind him and handed it to Matt.

Perplexed that the couple looked to be in good health Matt asked, "What did this fellow look like and how did you come by this?" He looked down at the weapon.

"He was tallish, older with and unshaved appearance. He was earing tall boots and a vest...oh, and a brown hat."

"Why Matthew that sounds jist like Brown, don't it!? Festus asked.

"Sure does, Festus." Matt said before looking back to the O'Connors, "How did you get this?"

"I threw old "Bessy" at him and hit him square in the chest!" Marie said gleefully.

"Old "Bessy"?" Matt leaned forward in confussion.

Jim rolled his eyes. "That's what she's named the cast iron frying pan. She hurled it at that fella and knocked him flat. I ran over and took the gun and then he ran off..."

"I see." Matt nodded. "I think for your own safety, I'm going to have to ask you to stay in town tonight."

"Is it that bad marshal?"

Matt nodded, "I'm afraid so."


	22. Chapter 22

Thomas Brown wandered through his home. He gazed at dusty photographs in frames that hung on the walls and sat on table and the mantle that he built himself from rocks he'd gather from the fields that he hoped and prayed would provide his family with all they needed and wanted. This was not so. After a series of hot dry summers, he lost his seeds and his crops. His account with the general store was almost to its limit. Sure he could make it by for one more miserable season, but not alone. He wanted his Jennie home where she belonged.

His hand swept away some dust from a more recent photo of his daughter. A spitting image of her mother. He rubbed his thumb over her face to clean the glass and his jaw tightened. His wistful thinking was ended abruptly when he heard the sounds of a horse coming up the lane toward the house.

Brown broke into a cold sweat and clutched the shotgun tightly before he moved slowly to the window. At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him as he saw no horse, but then he caught the large buckskin and rider out of the corner of his eye. The watched the marshal bring his big horse to a slow walk as the law man looked around the farm and out-buildings. Brown ran his left forearm across his brow as he continued to watch Matt dismount and search for him. "Thomas? I know you're here somewhere. You took Doc's buggy and I see it right in front of your house."

Brown's jaw clenched in thought tighter then he yelled. "Go away Matt! I don't want you here!"

"You're not being reasonable, Tom..."

"I have all the reason in the world to be here..."

Matt thought, "Yes...it's your farm. But I didn't like what you did to Doc..."

"That old sawbones can go to hell! He had no right comin' out here and say what he done...and then takin' my Jennie away like he did!" Brown's voice grew in intensity as did his anger.

Matt paused. "Fine...you hate Doc Adams...but what about those people you met on the other side of Dodge...you threatened them too..."

"She hit me with a pan! I got a cracked rib er somethin'...they wont get way with pushin' old Thomas Brown around..."

Matt waited and watched. He could see Tom inside the house and he could see the shot gun. "I want you to put the gun down and come out here where we can talk." Matt's voice was strong.

"Forget that marshal! You're on their side...you just leave here now before someone gets hurt..."

"Are you saying you would actually fire that gun at me?" Matt peeked over the side of the buggy.

"You're damn right I will. I'll do anything to keep what's rightfully mine...including Jennie!"

Matt sighed and thought about repositioning, but as he did he say Thomas move inside. Matt studied the situation for a s moment and just as he was about to make a move, Brown opened fire. The shot cleared past the buggy and into the water trough casting a spray. Matt knew the next shout was going to be closer to it's intended target so he broke cover and headed to the shed. Brown spotted the marshal and fired the second round.

Matt clutched the back of his leg as he slid into the open door, The best he could do now was to fire back.

Brown grabbed the reigns for the buggy and turn the horse around and quickly hopped in before slapping the horse's rump with the leather straps. The charges off down the lane.

Matt groaned and looked down at his right leg. It wasn't as bad as could have been, but far worse than what happened to Doc. His mind raced as he struggled to his feet. Brown was heading back to town and Matt had to stop one way or another.


	23. Chapter 23

Doc pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and smiled at Jennie. He carefully placed the instrument into his leather medical bag and closed the flaps, sealing them with a click of the brass clasp.

Jennie studied the old doctor's weathered face. He was so unlike her father. He treated her like a woman and a human all at the same time. Her heart ached for her mother.

Doc swiped his right hand over his moustache and chin. He blinked as he pulled a chair closer to the side of the bed where Jennie sat. Quietly he sat down and looked Jennie in the eyes. The were filled with mixed emotions - fear, hate, sorrow...the list seemed never ending. However, Jennie continued to look at Doc too. She knew he was trying to find words to say. "What is it Doc?" she whispered.

The question almost caught the physician off guard; he was the one that was supposed to asking the questions, not his patient. "Hum," he half chuckled, "aren't I the one who should be doing the asking?" He blinked his eye lashes to soften the question.

Jennie smiled. "I could see you were planning to, but you didn't know where to start."

Doc smile, "You're a very perceptive young woman."

Jennie was embarrassed by the comment and hung her head and turned away.

"Hey, now, there's no need for that. It was a compliment...'suppose you don't get many of those, do you?" Doc's deep soothing voice just about broke her heart. Jennie nibbled her lower lip and shook her head no.

Doc place his caring hand on Jennie's forearm, "You father is in a lot of trouble, you know that..."

Jennie nodded, "Seems he was always headed that way since Mother died. Deep down he's a decent man, Doc."

"I have no doubt about that. But right now, he needs help, a lot of help." Doc's hand squeezed her arm, gently. "Once he comes back to town, I'll see that he gets some help, alright?"

Jennie nodded a yes and then looked up to Doc. "But that's not why you are staying here with me is it?"

Doc shook his head in amazement. "You did it again!" he smiled. "No...I am more concerned for you and your baby." He adjusted himself in the chair and released her arm from his gentle grip.

Jennie sighed. "I must be the laughing stock of Dodge..."

Doc shook his head, "No. Only the marshal and a few of the people that help me know."

"What's going to happen to me, Doc?"

"Well, with proper care, you'll have a healthy baby. I know for a fact that you'll find yourself a fine man to marry..."

"Doc, please don't fool with me. No one will marry me...not after they find out about what my father did..." Jennie's eyes misted over. "Doc, he raped me...and now I'm gonna have his baby!" she shut her eyes hard and began to sob. Doc slowly moved from the chair and sat next to Jennie on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight. It was the best he could offer her at the moment. He wished that Kitty was there with them. Doc own heart hurt with her pain and sorrow and his own eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. He rocked her slowly in his arms and listened to her cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thomas Brown pulled Doc's buggy to a stop and he stepped down. He glared up and down Front Street while reaching to the bottom of the rig for his gun. He reloaded the shotgun, realizing that he fired the two shots back at the farm at the marshal. With a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure that Matt wasn't there, he stepped forward with his hands clutching the weapon tightly.

His mind was set on finding Jennie and brining her home. No-one had the right to take her, he kept reminding himself. Nothing would stand between them.

Being later in the day, most of Dodge's citizens were at supper or in the bars and saloons, so not meany were on the street to see Brown prowling around. He stopped in front of Ma Smalley's Boarding House. His eyes narrowed and he stepped forward onto the boardwalk. With a lurid look on his face he opened the door and entered without notice.


	24. Chapter 24

Doc pat Jennie gently on the shoulder as he was about to leave her room. His hand tightened in reassurance on her shoulder. Jennie smiled and looked up to Doc, "Let me walk you to the door, Doc." Her meek voice chirped. "Thank you for everything."

Doc smiled and nodded in appreciation while picking up his medical bag and reached for the door knob. "You'll do just fine where ever you go, Jennie Brown. You believe that, okay?"

Jennie dried her eyes and smiled. "I will remember that Doc. Even though everything is such a mess right now...I do believe. I have too." With that Doc opened the door to the room and Jennie stepped into the hall. Her eyes were on Doc who followed but out of the corner of her eye she spotted someone. She gasped and Doc quickly stepped in front of her as they watch Thomas pointing his gun at Ma and the O'Connors, who where only there on Matt's suggestion. "Where is she!" He bellowed.

Ma and the O'Connors where caught in the doorway to the kitchen. Ma had just put a kettle on for some tea she was keeping for a special occasion. The O'Connors had just checked into the boarding house on the marshal' request. The three of then stood transfixed and staring at Thomas Brown who stood before them like a rabid animal. He sneered and asked lowly again where his daughter was.

Down the hallway and off to the side, Jennie tried to step past Doc but he held out his arm and stopped her. "No Jennie. You can't got to him. He's too dangerous right now..." he whispered to her. Slowly her hands covered her mouth. She couldn't believe what her father was doing, anymore than what he'd already done. "They'll kill him for sure..." her voice quivered.

"Not if I can help it..." Doc looked over his shoulder to Jennie. "I want you to stay right here, and if things look like they are getting any worse than this, I want you to go back to your room and lock the door. Understand?" Doc waited for Jennie to nod before he tried to set what little plan he had into action. Jennie nodded and Doc's crystal blue eyes returned to the situation at hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had tied his bandana tightly over the wound caused by the buckshot that Brown fired at him. He grimaced with every hoof hitting the ground as he pushed harder and harder for Buck to charge back to Dodge. Matt clenched his teeth together as the pain rippled up his leg - he felt nauseous due to the blood he was losing and sweet broke over his brow.

Buck was heaving and covered in froth as Matt rode up to the jail house and slowly dismounted. The action outside the marshal's office cause Festus to step out onto the board walk. "Matthew! What in tarnation happened to you?" The hill man's eyes looked up from Matt's leg and into his eyes.

"Festus, have you seen Thomas Brown?" Matt huffed and then straightened his back.

"No, Matthew I ain't. I figured he'd gone back to crawl under that rock that he got out from under."

"He did in a way...and then he shot me. He's somewhere here in town and I think I know." Matt winced again from his wound.

"Matthew? Shouldn't ya sit fer a spell. You look plum awful!" the hill man took Matt's are as he wavered on his feet. "I'll be fine, Festus."

"Oh, sure you will. Wait til ole Doc takes a look at that!" Festus fussed over Matt's leg.

"Where is Doc, anyway?" Matt asked with urgency in his voice. The question was not for his own good, but for Jennie and Doc.

"I think Doc went to see Miss Jennie over at Ma Smalley's." Festus looked up the street and spotted Doc's buggy, the one Thomas Brown stole. "Matthew...I think we're gonna have us some trouble..." Festus said as he pointed up the street.

Matt's eyes locked on to the buggy and quickly shifted to the open door on the boarding house. "Festus. You take the back alley and I'll go through the front door."

"Sure thang Matthew." Festus nodded and charged down a back lane.

Matt stood and studied the situation for a moment before limping up the street. He knew that Ma, Jennie, and Doc's lives were in his hands now. He didn't know that the newcomers, the O'Connors were also mixed up in the mess.


	25. Chapter 25

Doc inched his way down the hall until Brown caught sight of him. The doctor froze in his footsteps and he swallowed hard. He was certain that everyone in the building could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Brown's eyes narrowed into snake-like slits as he turn toward the doctor pointing the shotgun around chest height. "Where is my daughter you old cow doctor?"

Doc straightened slightly, "Thomas, I won't allow you near Jennie in the state your in. Why look at you...you're a..." Brown pulled the hammer back on the gun, "I don't care what I look like Doc. But if you care what you look like...or maybe these folks here, you better tell me where Jennie is before I cut you in half!"

Doc's little plan fizzled. Now he hope that someone outside the boarding house was paying some attention, and where in hell was Matt? "Thomas...it's not too late..." Doc held his right hand out in from of himself in a warning motion, "I'll help you...Matt with too. You know that."

Brown broke in to hubris laughter. "I doubt the marshal has any blood left in him! I shot him back at my farm! You're on your own, quack!" Doc's heart skipped a beat at the news. Now he was trapped and unable to help Matt. The old physician's jaw muscles flexed in anger and helplessness - his heart ached as the situation unfolded in front of him. Deep down and passed his Hippocratic Oath, he wished for Thomas Brown to died. Guilt built the tears that stung his eyes and he prayed that Matt was all right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus finally reached the back door of Ma's boarding house and he entered. Quietly he stepped closer to the kitchen where he saw ma and they two young people Matt had asked to stay in town. The way they were standing gave Festus a chill. Obviously they were witness to something the hill couldn't see, and sharp instincts told him what and who. He tried to peek around the three people that stood in the doorway and with a quick glance he saw Thomas Brown pointing the gun down the hall. "He's got ol Doc cornered..." Festus muttered to himself as his anger level rose. He did his best to hold back and it wasn't for his own fears of getting hurt, but his fear of getting Doc hurt.

Matt had also reached the front of the boarding house. He took a quick peek through the front window and was Brown and Doc. His lips pursed as he tried to think how he was going to get the jump in Brown.

Jim O'Connor spotted the marshal and Ma had noted Festus' entrance. Jim took one step back and placed his hand on the object at the stove. His move was so subtle that Brown continued his stare down of the town doctor. With a quick move he shoved the cast iron pan into his wife's hands. "Do it again honey!" his eyes twinkled. Marie looked down at the pan and smiled back. She hurled the fry pan at Brown hitting him in the left knee. As he yelped in pain and fell he pulled the trigger of the shotgun and the blast knocked him flat.

Doc had taken cover and both Matt and Festus now entered the room with guns drawn.

Brown struggled to his feet and faced Matt. Matt motioned for Festus to lead the three people in the kitchen to safety. And once they were out of sight, Matt spoke, "You okay, Doc?"

"I'm fine Matt. How about you? Brown told me he shot you?" Doc spoke from behind a chair.

"He did. You can see me in a few minutes, all depending on how Tom wants this to end."

"You are just like him, Matt. Down on me..." Brown pointed the shotgun at the marshal.

"Don't be a fool Thomas. Put the gun down."

Brown looked down at the weapon. "I am not leaving here without my daughter, Matt." His eyes lifted back up to the tall lawman's eyes.

"Sorry Tom. That's not going to happen." Matt's deep voice wavered with sympathy and anger.

Thomas looked over his shoulder to the doctor who also shook he head "no". His eyes then slowly trailed back to Matt's. Brown flinched a to pull back the second hammer and matt had no choice but to defend himself and the other people in the building. Brown dropped the gun and wavered on his feet before pitching sideways and crashing to the floor.

By now, Festus, Ma and the O'Connors had re-entered the kitchen. Festus joined Matt and Doc who knelt down next to Brown. "Did everything I could to raise a family on that farm..." he gulped. " and when my wife died...I did too..." With one last gasp Thomas Brown was dead.

Jennie stood in the hallway and clutched her hands to her mouth. She began to cry uncontrollably. "Oh, Pa..." she was crying so hard that her breathing was almost huffing. Doc stood and walked to her and carefully placed his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest.

Kitty had arrived on the scene after hearing the gun shots. "Matt. Your leg!"

Matt nodded and limped toward Jim and Marie. "Mrs?".

"O"Connor..." Jim smiled. "I'm Jim...her husband."

"What you did just now was a very risky thing..." Matt's eyes looked down to Marie's. She felt slightly sheepish. "However, you also did something very brave. I want you to keep those cast iron pans handy from now on." He smiled with a wink and started to turn. "Marshal?"

"Yes?"

"The young lady over there...his daughter. We've heard things around town about what he's done..." She scowled at the thought.

"Yes..." Matt continued.

"Well, Jim and I have been talking. It seems to us she doesn't have much left here now...do you suppose that she would like to go north with us? Jim has a sister that she could stay with...it would be a shame if she has no-one now..."

Matt smiled. "I don't know, but you could ask her."

And with that, Jim took Marie by the arm and the walked over to Doc and the young lady. Doc left her with the O'Connors and limped back to Matt. "Maybe things are going to be okay for Jennie after all."

Matt placed his hand on Doc's shoulder, "It sure looks that way Doc...now, could you look at my leg?" Doc looked at the marshal's lag and smirked, "You want me to take care of that, after your comment?"

Matt smiled as did Doc and the two limped out of the boarding house knowing all would be well again in Dodge and for Jennie Brown.


End file.
